You And I
by klassykali
Summary: Coy grins. Fingers brushing. Eyes twinkling. Quiet whispers late at night. Percabeth. The first of many songfics to come. Rated T because I'm not really sure where this is going...
1. Glitter in the Air

**Author's ****Note:** Hey there. I've had these little drabbles written for I don't even know how long. I was going to wait until I had more written, but I finally got sick of them just laying around. I'm always finding songs that I can relate to Percy and Annabeth, and these are just a couple of many songfics to come. Enjoy :)

p.s. I really have no idea how often I will be updating this. My life has been super hectic lately with school and everything and unfortunately that doesn't leave a lot of time for me to write. But, I hope you guys like these first ones. And hey, maybe if you like them a lot and leave some reviews, I'll write more :)

p.s.s. these may seem a little choppy and I am fully aware that they're not my best work, but their short little drabbles, not a novel. In other words: I'm not that concerned.

* * *

><p>Song: Glitter in the Air<p>

Artist: Pink

* * *

><p>"Have<em> you <em>_ever __fed __a __lover __with __just __your __hand..."_

She pushes a square of ambrosia into his mouth, her hands shaking with anxiety and her heart pounding painfully in her chest. He's gone and done it again. He just _had _to be the hero.

When was he going to stop? When was he going to hang back and let someone else do the fighting? When was he going to let some other brave soul risk their life? Never. Because it wasn't who he was. Damn Seaweed Brain. He was always the one risking it all, never thinking about the consequences. Going with his gut, his heart, even if it meant getting himself killed.

And just as she's cursing him for taking a position no other person would dare even consider, a cough wracks the body of the boy laying beneath her and - for the thousandth time - she thanks the gods for his luck that surprisingly hasn't run out yet, considering they were demigods.

He looks up at her with hazy green eyes and a lopsided grin, and she can't help but smile back.


	2. How to Love

Song: How to Love

Artist: Lil' Wayne

* * *

><p><em>"You<em>_ had__a __lot__ of__ crooks __tryna __steal __your __heart,__ never __really __had __luck,__ couldn't __never__ figure __out,__how__ to __love...__"_

She curses him. She ignores him. She gets angry with him because she doesn't know how else to react. He tries to talk to her. She pushes him away. He pleads with her to listen. She shuts him out.

And just when things start to look a little brighter and the tension that had been ever present for _days _between them seems to lift it's heavy burden just a fracture of a degree, she over thinks things and convicts him of a crime he never committed, just because it's what she would expect from anyone else. But she should have known he'd never do it. He isn't like the rest of them. He's different.

And she tries to tell herself this every time he flashes her one of those heart-throbbing smiles he saved just for her.

But what else can she do? She's never felt like this before. She's never had someone who'd sell his soul to Hades just to make her happy, someone who could potentially fulfill her dream of being that something permanent.

She doesn't know how to love.


	3. All About Us

**Author's note:** Hey guys! I feel really bad for not updating this story in so long but I promise I have more coming! Also, this songfic is based off of a song by He Is We and I highly recommend you listen to their music because it's soooo good! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with the Percy Jackson series or the song. Make that songS, because I didn't put disclaimers on the other chapters... c:

... is anyone else feeling totally Percabeth deprived right now? sigh...

* * *

><p>Song: All About Us<p>

Artist: He Is We

* * *

><p><em>"Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance, I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down, would you let me lead? You can step on my feet, give it a try, it'll be alright..."<em>

He protests when she pulls him off his bed and out of his very comfortable seating position, but one of her favorite songs has just come on the radio and she's not having any of it.

She leads him to the middle of his room and guides his left hand to her waist, and his other hand she twines with her own. They sway to the music a little, and he admires the way her light blue sundress swishes around her legs at mid thigh, though he doesn't tell her that, instead just as happily keeps it to himself. It was nice to see Annabeth's feminine side once in a while, even though his favorite look on her was permanently jeans and a t-shirt with some armor.

He steps on her toes a couple times, followed by hasty apologies, and her eyes twinkle when she laughs. She tells him to just relax, and he does a little when she rests her head on his chest and wraps her arms loosely around his neck. Her hair smells of lemon soap, a scent that had subtly grown to be his favorite. He feels the gentle vibration against his chest as she hums the melody. His arms are placed contentedly around her torso, and he smiles into her hair, wanting to soak in every last drop of what could possibly be one of the most peaceful moments in his sixteen years of living.

And for a blissful moment, it feels like they're the only two people in the world, in his mom and step-dad's little apartment, on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. For a moment, it was all about them.

* * *

><p><em>"Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love, spotlight's shining, it's all about us..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>Like I said, I have more coming! I just have to write them first... ;)


	4. Bleed

**Author's note:** I'm pretty excited about this one. In case anyone is confused, though with the quote I hope it's easy to figure out, this takes place after BotL and before TLO. Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** As I have said before I do not own anything associated with the Percy Jackson series or the song.

* * *

><p><em> "Listen, Annabeth -" I thought about Mount St. Helens, Calypso's Island, Luke and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and how suddenly everything had gotten so complicated. I wanted to tell Annabeth that I didn't really want to be so distant from her.<em>  
><em> Then Argus honked his horn down at the road, and I lost my chance.<em> - page 351, _The Battle of the Labyrinth_

* * *

><p>Song: Bleed<p>

Artist: Hot Chelle Rae

* * *

><p><em>"I bleed my heart out on this paper for you, so you can see what I can't say... I'm dying here, cause I can't say what I want to... I bleed my heart out just for you..."<em>

Percy Jackson had always believed that taking the easy way out was cowardly. For example: Putting what you really wanted to say to someone down on paper because you couldn't work up the damn courage to say it directly to their face.

So how did he end up in his room with a pen in his hand and a notebook laying open in front of him on his bed?

_Because you know she'd never listen to you,_ a mocking voice sneered inside his head. The words made his heart feel heavy in his chest.

His pen hovered hesitantly over the blank white paper before scrawling down the first words in his messy handwriting.

_Dear Wise Girl,_

After that, the suffocating wall in his heart that had been holding everything back crumbled with a sigh of relief.

_Why did you walk away from me that day on Half-Blood Hill? Why didn't you wait to hear me out?_

_Why do I feel like I'm walking on egg shells every time I talk to you now? I miss when I could tell you anything and not feel like I was hurting you._

_Since when did everything get so complicated between us? I hate this feeling of tension every time I'm around you._

_When you told me the last line of the prophecy, I thought it was about Luke. Now I'm not sure._

_Why do you still believe that Luke can be good. Hasn't he hurt you enough?_

_What has he done since he betrayed you to earn your love and trust? What have I not done?_

_Why won't you give me a chance? I'm not like the others. I'm not like _him.

_You still love him even after he's killed your friends and tried to kill_ me_._ _Why?_

_If you had to choose between Luke and me, who would you pick?_

_When I promise you I'll never let you down, I'm not sure if you'll believe me. That hurts._

_As friends, we're supposed to have each others backs no matter what. But when it comes to him, I feel like you let me fall._

_I can prove myself to you. Just give me a chance._

_I feel incomplete when I'm not with you. It's like half of me is missing._

_Come home, Wise Girl._

_I miss you._

He stared at the last three words before tearing up the piece of paper and tossing it in his waste basket.

Percy Jackson had always believed that taking the easy way out was cowardly. But sometimes, it was the _only_ way.

* * *

><p><em>"And it's all here in black and white and red, for all the times those words were never said..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make my day :)<em><br>_**


	5. Boston

**Author's note:** Heyyyy. So yeahhh, I feel like everything about this song just fits Annabeth perfectly, so that was why I chose it. That about sums it up. Again, sorry I haven't been updating this story, like, AT ALL. But yeah. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with the Percy Jackson series or the song.

* * *

><p>Song: Boston<p>

Artist: Augustana

* * *

><p><em>"She said I think I'll go to Boston, I think I'll start a new life, I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,<em>_ I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather, I think I'll get a lover and fly him out to Spain, Oh yeah and I think I'll go to Boston, I think that I'm just tired, I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind, I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset, I hear it's nice in the summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah..."_

It's the spring before the summer of the Titan War, and they're sitting by the Long Island shore. They'd had a long day of training at camp, and this was where Percy normally ended up when he felt he needed to relax. Annabeth came with him on most occasions, like today, and despite the fact that they'd both gotten sweaty and dirty all day from training, she still managed to look pretty darn good.

"You know," she says, lying back on the sand with her hands folded beneath her head, "when all of this is over, I'm going to Boston."

He quirks an eyebrow at her and marvels at the fact that after almost four years of knowing her, the daughter of Athena still managed to surprise him.

"Why Boston?" he asks, genuinely curious, and lays on his side next to her.

She looks momentarily puzzled, as if even she doesn't know the answer, and says, "I don't really know, to tell you the truth... but I've wanted to go there since I can remember. It _is_ one of the oldest cities in the United States..." she bites her lip, and Percy can almost see and hear the gears whirring inside that incredible brain of hers, trying to find the reason for her desire. Percy waits patiently, listening to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

After a few moments, she takes a breath in and holds it, as if she's not completely sure of what she's about to say.

But she takes the plunge and says, "It just seems like a good place to start over, to lay the foundation for a new life. I wanna go somewhere where no one knows my name. Somewhere where I can just leave everything behind, and Boston seems like a place where I can do all those things. I can't really explain why, it's just a feeling, you know?"

He really doesn't know. Lucky for him, she doesn't wait for an answer.

"I really don't want to go back to California." She says this with a heavy sigh, and Percy understands. He doesn't really want her to go back to California either.

"I'm just so sick of the weather," she ploughs on, like she's been holding all of this inside her for so long and now that she's been given the chance to release it, she's not letting it pass. "I hate that it's warm all the time. I want to see mounds and mounds of snow, Percy."

She sits up, and he follows her. The sun is setting, and the sea is painted with rays of orange and pink. Her blond hair looks like liquid gold, and it flows over her tan skin in big, loose curls.

She turns to look at him, and pins him with that stare that made him feel like she could see right through him, reading his thoughts and uncovering his most deeply hidden secrets. But he can't make himself look away, because her gray eyes look that stunning in the waning light.

"What about you, Seaweed Brain? Got any plans for your life after the war?"

The question catches him off guard. See, Percy had never been the type of guy to make plans for the future. Heck, he hardly ever knew what he was going to do the next day. He was more of the "live in the moment" type of guy. He had figured out a while ago though that that was pretty much the life of your typical demigod; doing your best to survive in the present. You never had time to look into the future. To make plans. Follow a dream. Even figuring out where you wanted to go to college was put on the back burner. Truth was, most demigods didn't even know if they'd still be alive by the time they went to college. It sucked, but it was something they all had to accept.

Annabeth wasn't your typical demigod, though. She thought about things most half-bloods hadn't given the time of day. And Percy envied her for it. He wasn't counting on living to his next year of high school, much less his freshman year of college.

So no, he didn't have plans for his life after the war. Until now. Whether Annabeth liked it or not, he was _going_ to Boston with her.

But he averts his gaze to the sea, because it had never been easy for him to lie to her face, and mumbles, "not really."

She doesn't ask him any more questions.

* * *

><p><em>"She said you don't know me, and you don't even care, oh yeah... she said you don't know me, and you don't wear my chains..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated :)<strong>


	6. Life Is Wonderful

**Author's note:** Ehhhh definitely not my best but I had this sitting around for a while because I was too lazy to edit it and I figured this story deserved an update. For all you awesome people who have stuck with and supported this story: THANKS SO MUCH and I promise the next songfic will be AWESOME!... or at least I'll try. Hey, I'm still in training :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with the Percy Jackson series.

* * *

><p>Song: Life is Wonderful<p>

Artist: Jason Mraz

* * *

><p><em>"Ha la la la la la la life is wonderful, Ah la la la la la la life goes full circle..."<em>

The sun is slowly sinking behind the horizon, splashing the ocean with vibrant colors. The sand sparkles with shells in the waning light while the waves gently lap across the worn shore, erasing the remnants of foot prints left by its most recent visitors.

Annabeth's back is pressed against Percy's chest, and she's nursing a bottle of nectar as they sit on the hood of his beat up 1960s convertible mustang.

They'd come to the beach for a relaxing picnic and had just been about to dig into their delicious meal of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Doritos and coca-cola when they'd been attacked by a sea monster. They'd been able to defeat it no problem, but hadn't been able to get by without a few scratches and torn clothing, which explained why Annabeth was now drinking a bottle of nectar as casually as if it were a can of pop.

She looks down at the gash on her hip which had been previously oozing blood, but is now steadily healing. A slight frown tugs at the corners of her mouth as she thinks about the scar that will un-doubtedly take its place.

Shortly before Percy had destroyed the monster with a skillful slash of riptide, it had managed to get a swipe on her with its deadly claws. After Percy had diminished it to a pile of dust, he'd picked her up - despite her protests - and carried her over to the car where he had some nectar and ambrosia stashed in the glove compartment.

Percy's fingers brush over her battered hip with incredible gentleness. His chest is warm, and his strong arms that are wrapped around her provide her with more protection than any amount of armor ever could. He presses his lips to her shoulder, and she can feel his smile.

For a moment, Annabeth forgets about their previous encounter with the monster. She forgets about their past as demigods, filled with war and death and suffering. She forgets about the anxiety she feels every single day that comes with being daughters and sons of divine beings.

Right now, sitting on the hood of Percy's car with the man who was most important to her in her life, she feels like a regular seventeen year old girl. And it's the most remarkable feeling in the world.

As she watches the moon rise in the sky and Percy whispers something that's just for them to know in her ear, she thinks to herself, _life is wonderful..._

* * *

><p><em>"Ah la la la la la la life is wonderful, Ah la la la la la la life goes full circle, Ah la la la la la la life is our love..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys have any song suggestions? I'll take some if they give me inspiration :)<strong>


	7. Some Nights

**Author's note:** Blehhh not the awesome songfic I had promised (or hoped for) but I tried. I reallllyyyyy love this song and I don't think I did it justice but oh well, what are you gonna do?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own PJO or the song.

* * *

><p>Song: Some Nights<p>

Artist: fun.

* * *

><p><em>"Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck, some nights, I call it a draw..."<em>

Their legs are tangled together as they sit across from each other on the floor, his back resting against the wall, hers against the back of their couch. It's almost four in the morning, but they can still here the New York City traffic outside the window of their tiny apartment.

He watches her as she traces the rim of her wine glass, the red liquid inside a deep burgundy in the dim lighting.

"What?" she says softly, looking up to gauge his stare. He just shakes his head and takes another sip, the strong drink sliding down his throat and into his empty stomach.

Some nights, when neither of them could sleep, they'd crack open a bottle of wine - some nights with glasses, some nights without - and sit across from each other on the floor like they were now. They wouldn't really talk much due to the fact that they were both exhausted but too afraid of being consumed by nightmares once again if they fell back asleep. They'd exchange coy glances and quirky smiles, nudging each other with their feet occasionally.

Some nights, he'd hold her hand after a particularly bad sleep, and he could feel her trembling.

Some nights, she'd fall asleep sitting up, and he'd carry her back to their room and lay down with her, although it was a rare occasion that he'd follow her example and get some sleep.

Some nights, they'd wake up on the floor in the same position they'd been in only a few hours ago, their backs and necks aching.

The room is quiet as he pours more wine into his glass.

"More?" he asks her, holding up the bottle. She silently nods and he fills her up too.

Her eyes look almost black as she stares down at her drink, her hair falling around her face in drapes. She looks like a scared teenager again, the one he'd found in her cabin before they'd descended into the Labyrinth, pouring over decaying scrolls and maps that led to nowhere. She looked lost. Confused. Alone.

He hated seeing her this way. He'd always depended on her strength, but it was moments like these that he was reminded that she was just as human as he was, with human vulnerability. Human fear. He wanted to make her feel better, but wasn't sure how. No words or actions could erase the fact that they were demigods who had to live with demigod problems, problems that, for the most part, had no solution. He knew that they'd have to live with these nightmares for the rest of their lives... but at least they had each other.

"Hey," he whispers, nudging her thigh with his foot.

She looks up to meet his eyes, and he holds up his glass.

"Cheers."

She manages a small smile and taps his glass with hers.

"Cheers."

* * *

><p><em>"Who the fuck wants to die alone?..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, that last part ^ is in the song if you haven't heard it. Heh-heh.<strong>_  
><em>


	8. Say All I Need

**A/N: Hey guys! wow, it feels like forever since I posted anything! Sorry! It's been a really busy summer, plus writer's block and all that crap :/ but anyway, hope you like the newest edition to You And I! :) Contains friendship fluff. Probably pretty OOC but whatevs XP**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or the song.**

**P.S. Can we just talk about how freaking cute Percabeth was in the DD short story?! ahhhhh! I was fangirling like CRAZY! All these feels! MoA needs to come out NOW!**

**P.S.S. If anyone gets confused, this is supposed to take place some time during TLO before the Titan War.**

**Anywho, on to the story :)**

* * *

><p>Song: Say (All I Need)<p>

Artist: Onerepublic

* * *

><p><em>"Do you know what your fate is? And are you trying to shake it? You're doing your best and your best look, you're praying that you make it..."<em>

"Have you ever considered just leaving all this behind?"

Annabeth looked up at him from her position on the floor in one of the Big House's back rooms, an architecture book splayed open in front of her and a pencil tucked behind her ear.

"What?" she said, her eyebrows creasing over her stormy gray eyes.

"You know, being a demigod," Percy replied, waving his hand dismissively. He sank back into the cushion of the revolving chair he was currently sitting on, suddenly feeling exhausted, like just talking about his hectic life as a son of a devine being was tiring.

The rain outside was pounding against the window. It wasn't supposed to rain in Camp Half-Blood, but Dionysus had been too busy recruiting allies for the looming war to worry about that.

"I don't know," Annabeth said slowly, her orange pencil coming to rest between her teeth as she pondered his question. "I mean, it's kind of hard to run away from who you are."

That was true. He could always count on Annabeth to look at the logical side of things.

"But what if you don't want this life to determine your destiny? What if you want to make your own?" Anger began rising in his chest like hot acid. "It's not fair."

His gaze was trained on is feet, but he heard the thud of Annabeth's pencil hitting her book as she stood up. A second later her smooth hand was on his cheek, guiding his head up to meet her eyes.

"Percy, what is it?" she said softly. Her eyebrows were creased in concern.

He found it hard to gauge her intense gaze, so he decided to focus on her silver owl earrings instead. Her dad had given them to her around two years ago, and she still wore them everyday. Percy loved the way they winked against her golden hair.

"I don't ask for much." His voice sounded quiet, even timid. "They expect so much from me."

"'They' as in the gods?" Annabeth asked softly.

Percy nodded, dejected. His anger was replaced with the hollow after taste of defeat. He felt like he had been robbed of everything that made him the hero he was supposed to be, and now he was left in the dark, pathetic and vulnerable.

"Perce," Annabeth shifted his chin in her fingers so he was looking at her again. "Is this about the prophecy?"

A lump unexpectedly formed in his throat, and he tried to swallow it down. "What if I'm not ready?"

Annabeth let out a heavy sigh. She seemed tired as well. Tired of fighting. The lamp in the corner of the room cast a hazy glow across her features.

The next thing he knew, Annabeth had thrown her arms around his neck and was holding him tight. He was a little surprised at first, but eventually his own arms circled around her waist and held her. The scent of lemon soap emanating from her hair made him feel at peace. He buried his face in her neck.

"Percy, I trust you," she whispered. Her warm breath splashed across his skin and sent shivers down his spine. "I know that when the time comes, you'll be ready. We'll get through this together. I promise you."

It was a promise that he knew was too risky to make, but she made it anyway because that was what he needed. It was all he needed her to say.

He wanted to believe her so much, it hurt.

* * *

><p><em>"I said I all I need Is the air I breathe, and a place to rest my head..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :))<strong>


End file.
